<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil is in the Details by laughingatlemons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921602">The Devil is in the Details</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingatlemons/pseuds/laughingatlemons'>laughingatlemons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deltarune (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Other, their name is steiff, you all just have to deal with me putting my fankid in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingatlemons/pseuds/laughingatlemons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jevil could be soft and sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jevil/Seam (Deltarune)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Devil is in the Details</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beneath his layer of performative goofiness and before whatever happened to make him so... horrible, Jevil had a genuine softness to him.</p><p>Seam could recount the look on his face as he poured the both of them tea, babbling about his plans for his next performance or some point of interest he'd found in the forest or how one of the kings had made an even bigger fool of himself than he ever had. His ever-present smile was at the time serene and calm, and the dim orange light of the shop cast strange color on his purple face. He then stopped talking as he finished preparing their teatime snacks. He was much better at food than Seam was, truly a jack of all trades.</p><p>The ceramic teapot clinks against the table, and Jevil sets one cup aside for Seam and adds a few drops of Rudinn venom to the other for himself. Seam takes the cup and drops onto the couch with little grace, but manages not to spill a drop. Jevil drifts down onto the couch, plate of teabiscuits in hand, and sips at the tea. He would claim that the Rudinn venom tastes "sharp and a little like death, but in a fun way" (to be entirely fair, his habit of saying things that only half made sense wasn't exactly something that came about after the incident). His face is dusted a darker color, even visible under this lighting. Seam takes a sip of tea shortly after Jevil, and can't help but smile as he snuggles into the cat's arm.</p><p>Those moments were plentiful, and much enjoyed. Seam had yet to figure out how to make the tea as well as Jevil did. He probably spiked it with something, for all Seam knew. Or maybe it was the love, if the cat was giving any credence to sappy nonsense. Steiff, Jevil's offspring, came close to it. They were a pretty decent cook. Seam wondered if they got it from their father, despite him only being around for their first year.</p><p>He's a much better father than most would expect, too. Better than any of the kings were to their children. He loves that kid so dearly. He did not name them, in accordance with his own familial traditions. He often sings for his performances, and so he sings to the youngling. He has this song, one that Darkners often call "The Lullaby of a Devil", probably because it's been passed down through his lineage for as long as anyone can remember. </p><p>Steiff would've been far too young to consciously pick it up when they heard it, but they still would hum it on occasion, not knowing the origin of the tune in their head, and each time, it struck Seam back into the past. Such a lovely tune haunted Seam as a reminder of what was missing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i tried flopping between tenses to kinda give the vibe of it being seams memories? this was gonna be longer and then it wasnt. sorry for making you put up with my hcs/fancharacters &lt;3 comments appreciated</p><p>the jevil is in the jetails</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>